Destructor
Level 44+ players can face off against the boss of Stalgard, Destructor, located in Teleportarium. Part 1: Ram Summon the Steamdriver from the teleportarium platform to break down the gates leading to the room housing Destructor. Gates are immune from player damage. Gates 1 & 2 Defend the Steamdriver from waves of monsters while it breaks through the "Security Locks" on the gates. If the Steamdrivers loses all its hitpoints, it becomes destroyed and you will need to resummon another one. Monsters of normal difficulty will automatically respawn every 5 minutes -- regardless of progress. Bomb Gears will create Marching Bombs, which will cause massive damage upon explosion. However, if bombs are defeated, they will no longer explode. The two Bomb Gears are located in section 1 and section 2. They will continue to create new bombs so long as a Special monster (non-normal) remains in its vicinity. State of the Gate: The final barrier to Destructor. An Iron Creeper miniboss will appear and will continually summon Longhelms until it's defeated. If the Steamdriver becomes destroyed, resummon another one. Once it reaches the gate, it will continue from where it left off. Part 2: Destructor Once you reach the main arena, prepare yourself and your team for battle. The match will be played in 4 rounds -- each increasing in difficulty. Destructor will gain an additional skill with each round. To start the battle, grab a bomb (B), located near the entrance, and detonate it by Generator 1 (set up time = 5 sec). Destructor will begin the first round. Destructor Basic Skills *''Jump'' *''Meteor ''- drops a powerful bomb on the ground (preceded by a warning) *''Drone ''- Heat-seeking drones follow a player for 20 sec; cause large damage if they hit (cross-hairs appear over the targeted player(s)) *''Submachine gun'' - attacks the nearby player who holds aggro *''Fire cloak ''- causes damage to all nearby players *''Damaged Generator'' - releases powerful red oil missiles in eight different directions as they spin (30% slower travel speed, 10% slower attack speed, 6 sec) Once Destructor's hitpoints drop to 33%, it will jump back to the center of the arena to regenerate. Quickly destroy another Generator with a bomb. Look for a Generator that is missing a shield or one with glowing red pipe leading toward the center. Repeat this until all four Generators are destroyed. If you select the wrong Generator or get hit by a red oil missile, you will lose the bomb and will have to get another one. Failing to destroy a Generator in 20 sec after picking up a bomb will cause Destructor to jump off his charging station and begin another round of fighting. The detonation order of the Generators varies with each match. The Bomb Carrier's travel speed will be decreased by 20%, but mounts can be used. If the bomb is detonated within the first 5 seconds, Destructor's hitpoints will be less than maximum (~60%) the following round. Generator Skill Added Destructor gains a new ability each round, based on which Generator is destroyed. Each new Damaged Generator will release damaging & slowing oil missiles. The numbers listed below refer to the location of the Generator in the image above: : 2. Lingering cloud after meteor : 3. Increased number of drones (3) : 4. Larger and longer fire cloak Tutorial & Tactics Video *Attack Destructor away from the center in order to minimize damage from Damaged Generators. *The Bomb Carrier should use a mount to quickly reach the Generator. *The arena contains no healing orbs. Be sure to carry extra potions in your inventory in case of emergency. Unique Drops Randomly dropped from Destructor and Iron Creeper in the Teleportarium. Trivia *Introduced with Release 107 (August 2013) *Related quest: Operation Ophidion Category:Unique Bosses Category:Monsters